Illusionistic Love
by Taraneh Rose
Summary: Seto and Mokuba are not the only Kaiba's. They have an older sister who has been train most of her life as a house wife with a minor in Business. When Yugi defeats Seto, causing Seto to go soul searching. It's up to Sayuri Kaiba to take control of Kaiba corp while Seto is away, but she doesn't last a single day before Pegasus sticks his foot in and kidnaps both Kaiba siblings.
1. The Mysterious Kaiba girl

**Illusionistic Love.**

 **Author's Note:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor am I being paid to write this, it is purely fab based. If you do not like it don't read it. I do not own any of the characters besides Sayuri Kaiba. Thank you please enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: Mysterious Kaiba Sister.**

Kaiba Corporation, on the top floor Kaiba living quarters Sayuri and Mokuba sat in a large living room. Mokuba was watching TV, while his older sister sat on the couch reading a magazine. Meanwhile, downstairs Seto worked feverishly going over all the scenarios of his and Yugi's duel in his head. Sayuri yawned while checking her watch, five thirty. "Mokuba, go down stairs and tell Seto that he better leave or he'll miss the ride to Duelist Kingdom." Sayuri told her younger brother. Mokuba quickly jumped to his feet and hurried down to his brother's office. "Seto, you've got to leave now if you're going to make the boat for the big tournament at Duelist Kingdom. Seto open the door." Mokuba knocked on the door before entering. "I'm not going Mokuba." Seto said shuffling through his cards. "Not going, why not?" Mokuba asked. "There's no point." Seto said throwing his cards down. "What do you mean no point?" Mokuba asked confused. "Kid, I am in no condition to duel anyone." Seto said closing his eyes frustrated. "What are you talking about? You always say that cards are power and you've got all the strongest cards." Mokuba yelled. "Since I lost my duel with Yugi, I just don't know what I think anymore. Everything is different it feels as if I lost apart of myself that day." Seto voiced his thoughts to his younger brother. "But, Seto you're the best, you're the champ." Mokuba argued. "Not since that day I was defeated by Yugi." Seto said standing up while rummaging through his coat. "Here Mokuba I'm going away for a while, I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep this it was always your favorite." Seto told him. "Why, why are you leaving?" Mokuba asked not wanting his brother to go. "Because I don't know who I am anymore. Take care, kid." Seto said walking out the door and closing it behind him. "Seto, don't go." Mokuba called after him.

"Good luck, Seto." Sayuri called to him as he walked through the living room. "Take care of Mokuba, Sayuri. I don't know when I'll be back. You might have to take control of the company for a while." Seto informed his sister. "But, Seto even you said it I don't have what it takes to run this business. He didn't train me for it." Sayuri tried to argue. "Sayuri, you're older than me and you have a college degree in business, you'll be fine." Seto gave her a small smile before continuing on his way. Sayuri and Mokuba watched Seto leave shell shocked at his behavior. "Sayuri, why didn't you tell him to stay?" Mokuba asked angrily. "I… Mokuba…" Sayuri sighed unsure of what to say. Sayuri had always been resented by Seto for how she had always babied Seto and Mokuba when they were younger and in turn Mokuba had followed his big brother. "Mokuba, you know even if I did he would have left. Seto is stubborn and if you couldn't get him to stay, I wouldn't have been able to." Sayuri tried consoling Mokuba. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Sayuri assured him. After consoling Mokuba, Sayuri headed downstairs into Kaiba corp. to locate Seto's secretary, Kimi. "Kimi, Seto has gone on a small vacation while he's gone I'm taking over." She informed the secretary. "I don't trust the big five, I want to know with whom and when any of their meetings are." Sayuri ordered. "Mr. Pegasus is scheduled to have a meeting tomorrow evening with them." Kimi said quickly. "Pegasus, why would he be meeting with them?" She asked aloud her hands clenching into fists. "Page me the moment he arrives tomorrow." Sayuri growled.

She had never met Pegasus in person, but from what Seto had told her of the duel monster creator she had gotten a bad vibe. There was something strange about the man. When she had first laid eyes on him on the television, she had found him attractive and alluring, but she brushed that off as a passing fancy. Sayuri wasn't into duel monsters or technology, she was into the normal girly stuff and hadn't thought much on anything, but being the house wife of some corporate genius. She had gone to college and had gotten a degree in business to fall back on if need be, but her step father had raised her to believe she was to be a good wife, and to do things around the house. In fact, when he had adopted the three siblings he had fired his maid after having her teach Sayuri how to do all of the house work. He even had Sayuri taking cooking classes while still in high school.

Sayuri returned to the apartments in the upper portion and prepared dinner for her and Mokuba, that night they ate in silence. The next day Sayuri woke early, quickly showered, donning her best business suit and tying her long brown hair back. Applying some make-up and eating a light breakfast she headed down stairs to Seto's office to begin her day in Seto's place. She had called upon Kimi a lot that day asking tons of questions, thankfully the woman knew much about the company. Mokuba had made him-self and Sayuri sandwiches for lunch and had brought them down to her. "Thank you, Mokuba. I don't know how Seto deals with this all." Sayuri sighed and hugged her little brother. "You're doing fine, like Seto said." Mokuba told her and hugged her back. The rest of the day went about the same except at the end of the day when Sayuri was about to head back upstairs, passing by Kimi's desk and not seeing the woman there sent warning bells off in her head. Running in high heels, she ran through the company to the boardroom she knew that the big five always used. She threw open the door in time to see Pegasus standing up and thanking the big five, and also to see a large man holding a squirming Mokuba. "What is going on here?" She growled walking into the room a few steps. "We were discussing a merger." Pegasus shrugged. "All plans for a merger must go through the president of the company, which at this moment is myself and there will be no merger. Tell your goon to release my little brother and get out of my family's company, and you five I want your papers of resignation on my desk tomorrow morning." Sayuri ordered fiercely.

"Oh, Mysterious sister has spunk, but too bad for you that you are not calling the shots here." Pegasus laughed. "You, see I have Mokuba and well Seto, Seto will be mine as well in just a few moments. Now, you can be a good girl and come along nicely or do I have to hurt your little brother." A sharp grin appeared on Pegasus' face, causing Sayuri's blood to run cold. After a few moments of silence, Pegasus spoke again. "Kemo, please give Miss Kaiba here some incentive to cooperate." A scream hadn't even fully passed Mokuba's lips before Sayuri cried out for him to stop. "Stop, please I'll do what you want as long as Mokuba and Seto remain unharmed. I'll do what you want." Sayuri cried hanging her head in defeat. She didn't even last a whole day. "You, see gentlemen even the most ferocious sounding cats are just mere kittens under it all. Soon Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. will be merged and a new legacy will be born." Pegasus chuckled. Crossing the room, Pegasus placed a hand under Sayuri's chin and lifted her face so he could get a good look at it. His amber eye locked onto one of her cerulean eyes and Sayuri felt something swell inside of her. She looked away quickly, "Hmmm, so alike." He said softly before moving his hand to her hair and pulling her hair tie from it, allowing her hair to fall into place around her shoulders. "Come my dear, we don't want to keep Seto waiting now do we." Pegasus smiled. "Release Mokuba first." Sayuri ordered looking back up at him. "You don't seem to understand, how this works, to make you cooperate I need your brothers on hand, not in the safety of your home, but in the safety of an arm's reach of me." Pegasus chuckled darkly. Turning Sayuri around to face the door and giving her a gentle push through. He led her upstairs to the roof, where a helicopter sat waiting for the four of them. Sayuri climbed in as Mokuba was tossed in after her, she held onto Mokuba as Kemo climbed in after Pegasus. It was a little cramped in the small Helicopter especially with Kemo sitting in the back with Sayuri and Mokuba; Pegasus sat up front with the pilot. The helicopter took them straight out to duelist Kingdom. Sayuri tried to hide a gasp as she took in the beauty of the island and Pegasus' castle. Upon landing Mokuba was snatched from her grasp and carried off somewhere she had moved to go after them, but Pegasus held her back.

"Oh, no my dear Yuri, your brother shall not enjoy the same accommodations as you." Pegasus smiled sending a shiver down her spine. He dragged her down numerous hallways, until he reached a door and opened it for her. "I had taken liberty into packing some bags for your stay, if I were you I would unpack and prepare for dinner." Pegasus said before leaving her in the room and locking the door behind him. Sayuri stood dumbfounded for a few seconds as what he had just told her sunk in. Sayuri rushed to the door beating upon it trying to get out before trying the two other doors in the room one led to a pristine white marble bathroom as the other was locked as well. Her last option was the French glass door that just upon looking out it she could see the balcony. Opening the door she stepped out onto the balcony and looked out over the sea. Looking down below her, she found the face of a ragged cliff. She sighed realizing that there would be no escape from here. "It's a lovely view is it not?" came Pegasus' tenor voice in her ear. Her heart stopped beating as his arms came down on either side of her trapping her between him and the railing. "Giving me the cold shoulder isn't going to help Mokuba or Seto at all. Remember you promised to do whatever I wanted as long as your brothers remained unharmed." Pegasus breathed. "You never said what you wanted." Sayuri said with as much bite as she could even though she was extremely nervous and afraid that moment. "Hmm, is that fear I hear Sayuri?" Pegasus asked she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you Pegasus; do not mistake my uncertainty for fear." Sayuri growled turning to face him hoping that if she did so he'd back away from her. Pegasus kept planted where he was, he had wanted her to turn around and face him. Bringing his arms in until they were touching her hips, so this way she couldn't turn away from him again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Yuri. You can't lie to me, you are afraid." He breathed upon her face, she went to turn around, but one quick movement of moving his hands from the railing to the small of her back and closing the gap between them so his pelvis was placed upon hers kept her in place. "I want you to look at me anytime I talk to you don't turn away." Pegasus said his voice taking on an edge. Sayuri, who had turned her face away, slowly brought her eyes back to his face. "Good, now I want you to pretend that you are my guest here and that you are enjoying your stay with me. Second, you shall wear only what I have packed for you and you'll never wear these again. Third, you will call me Maximillion, or a cutesy pet name that you come up with. Fourth, you will attend every meal and when the finals arrive you'll attend those as well be seated beside me and when it's my turn to duel you shall cheer only for me." Pegasus informed her of his desires. "It almost sounds like you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend." Sayuri said nervously. "Something like that, see originally I was just going to kidnap you all take your souls and with the three of you missing I'd gain Kaiba corp. that way, but upon laying eyes on you I've changed my mind." Pegasus chuckled. Yes, he would force her to play his girlfriend, until he obtained enough millennium items to bring back Cecelia's soul, he will place it in Sayuri's body until he had all the millennium items to bring back Cecelia's body as well. "If I agree to these terms I want to see Mokuba and Seto at least once a day to ensure their safety." Sayuri countered. "To ensure the safety of your brother's you'll have to do more than pretend to be my girlfriend, you'll have to live up to it." Pegasus chuckled. It had been seven years since he felt the touch of a woman and if everything worked out his way, everything he did with Sayuri would actually be with his Cecelia.


	2. Let the game begin

**Illusionistic Love.**

 **Author's Note:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor am I being paid to write this, it is purely fab based. If you do not like it don't read it. I do not own any of the characters besides Sayuri Kaiba. Thank you please enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two: Let the game begin.**

"To see Mokuba daily, I'll desire a kiss, each kiss you give me will give you thirty minutes with Mokuba. Now, for Seto well that's something else entirely." Pegasus felt Sayuri shake in his arms, he wasn't sure what she was shaking from nor did he care. He had all the pieces of the puzzle lined up now all they had to do was fall in place. "What do you mean something else entirely?" Sayuri asked. "I mean you have to lie with me." Pegasus chuckled. "Oh, and it has to be you making the move for both, if I'm the one to move in for the kiss it doesn't count, same for sex if I want to have sex with you and you simply let me it doesn't count." Pegasus waited for a childish remark to escape her lips, with his millennium eye he read it in her thoughts, but it never passed her lips. Taking a deep breath she slowly moved in and placed her lips on his surprising him slightly. She kissed him gently before he turned it into a hungry onslaught. Biting at her bottom lip, he caused her to gasp and give him entrance to her mouth where his tongue fought with hers. He toyed with her for a few seconds before he pulled away. "That is how I want you to kiss me, but I'll be generous and give you thirty minutes with Mokuba after dinner, now go unpack, wash up and get dressed for dinner." Pegasus said releasing her and pushing her forward and slapping her butt gently as he did so. Numbly, she unpacked not entirely sure she understood what was going on. "What did he mean by taking our souls?" She asked aloud suddenly recalling that piece of information.

Sighing she finished unpacking then entered the bathroom to freshen up as Pegasus requested. Taking a quick shower she looked at her reflection in the mirror, as she stood thinking about everything. She had a white fluffy towel wrapped around her, exiting the bathroom she entered her room finding Pegasus lounging on her bed. "Still not dressed?" He asked an amused look crossing his features. "Why are you in my room?" She asked. "It's my castle I can go where I please and besides if I really wanted I could have you sharing my room." Pegasus answered while sitting up. "Get dressed our dinner is waiting." Came his next order Sayuri moved to the dressers and removed a pair of underwear and a bra and moved to open the closet, but was stopped as Pegasus wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped from the sudden contact she hadn't even heard him rise from the bed. "I want you to wear something special tonight." Pegasus whispered in her ear and brought her to the bed which had a white box sitting on top of it she hadn't noticed the box. Pulling the underwear from her hand he motioned for her to open the box. With trembling hands she opened the box unfolding the tissue it revealed a red over bust corset with white lace accent and tiny black bows, underneath the corset lay matching underwear, garters and stockings. Everything matched Pegasus' signature outfit. "This is all you expect me to wear?" She asked him mouth dry. "Or you can wear nothing." Pegasus said while bringing his hands up and pulling the towel from her. Gasping she reached for the bed sheet, but his movements were too quick he spun her around and pushed her down onto the bed. She covered herself with her hands fighting back tears. "Please… I can't… you promised." Sayuri said trying to calm her racing heart as Pegasus stared down at her. "I promised you'd get to see your brother after dinner, and that I shan't harm him that's it Yuri." Pegasus chuckled. "I can't see Mokuba naked or dressed in that underwear that matches your ridiculous choice of wardrobe." Sayuri growled not liking being treated the way he was treating her.

"That is your choice then, either way dinner is getting cold and unless you'd like to skip dinner and satisfy my hunger in another way I suggest you make a choice." Pegasus smirked and licked his lips his eye roaming her body. Slowly Sayuri rose and grabbed the outfit sliding on the underwear that barely covered her back side, sliding on the garters and stockings before untying the back of the corset and stepping into it. "Will you please help me Maximillion?" she looked over her shoulder at him as she held the corset in place. Pegasus moved forward and began pulling the strings of the corset shut ensuring it was tight and accentuated her figure. Then he pulled a necklace from his pocket a white gold necklace with a large ruby hanging from the center. Placing it around her neck, he pulled her hair from under the clasp. It fell into place around her neck the ruby resting between the top of her round breasts which were held up and secure in the sweetheart design of the corset. Holding his arm out for her he guided her down the hall to the dining room she squirmed the whole way there as every person who worked for Pegasus was out and about in the halls and watched the pair pass by. Most of the people working for Pegasus were men she noted and they all were ogling her as she passed them. She was sure this was part of Pegasus' plan to embarrass her, but their stares would not embarrass her more than having to face Mokuba like this she just hoped neither Mokuba nor Seto would ever find out what she had to do to get to spend this time with them. They would not be pleased once they found out. Arriving at the dinner hall she found only one seat and one place setting. She frowned as Pegasus released her arm and took the only chair in the room.

Kemo the man that had held Mokuba stood near the door watching her as three women stood next to another door trying not to stare at her while waiting for orders. "Come Yuri, sit beside me." Pegasus spoke as he uncovered his plate. "Where would you like me to sit Maximillion, you are in the only chair?" She questioned. "Why on the floor of course be a good little pet and sit on the floor beside me." He laughed. Holding her head high Sayuri stood her ground glaring at the man. "Maximillion, I refuse to be treated like an animal if you wish for me to eat with you I will do so sitting in a chair next to you and if you'd please stop calling me Yuri, my name is Sayuri." She told him emphasizing the first part of her name. "Kemo, if you'd please show Yuri her place." Pegasus sighed and began eating. Kemo had already crossed the room to stand behind Sayuri during her little tirade sensing it would go this route Kemo pulled her hands behind her back and tied them together as she struggled pushing her to her knees he tied the ankles as well so she wouldn't be able to stand. Picking her up by her upper arms he carried her towards his employer and placed her next to his seat kneeling on the ground. "Untie me, you bastard you can't treat me like this." Sayuri growled. "You will watch your language Yuri or I shall gag you and have Mokuba brought here to see you in this state and I shall leave you here all night as such. You're not being a very nice guest at all." Pegasus knew how it'd go before she even opened her mouth, he knew because he had yet to hurt her she didn't believe he'd hurt her, but there were other ways to hurt people. He would hit her pride that was the purpose of dressing her as he did and choosing this method he would teach her from the beginning not to sass him and to obey his every whim. "Perhaps I'd be nice, if you were a better host." She growled with a nod of his head Kemo returned and forced her mouth open placing the gag in it and fastening it around her head. She struggled and cried for a little bit before she ultimately gave up. Having finished his meal he stretched, "Kemo, will you go fetch Mokuba please I promised Yuri she could see him after dinner and I'd hate to break a promise." Sayuri cried out against the gag shaking her head trying to beg Pegasus not to allow Mokuba to see her like this.

"You are already testing my patience Sayuri, if you only did as I asked you wouldn't be hurt in such a way." Pegasus patted her head gently. "Don't worry tomorrow you'll get another chance at breakfast." In about an hour's time Kemo returned with Mokuba who was shackled, his eyes grew wide in surprise as he took in the sight of his sister who wouldn't even look at him. "You sick monster, wait until Seto finds out the way you're treating us you'll pay for this." Mokuba growled. "Seto is in no position to help either of you he's a bit busy at the moment." Pegasus couldn't tell them that he didn't have Seto or that Seto had jumped out of the window and into the ocean. No Sayuri had to believe Seto was alive and his prisoner if he was to get what he wanted from her. "Sayuri, please look at me. Please I need to know you're alright." Mokuba pleaded trying to ignore Pegasus. Sayuri looked up at Mokuba she shook her head telling him not to worry about her. Mokuba nodded understanding that he had to be strong too. If they were going to get through this they'd both have to be strong. Pegasus brought his hand down on Sayuri's head, "You know Yuri, I just thought of the best way to solve this little problem of ours." Pegasus smiled knowing that this idea would rile both the Kiabas up. "You could marry me and that way you wouldn't have to give up Kiaba corporation because if we marry I'll be a Kiaba and you can go back to raising your family with perhaps a little Maximillion or two running around as well." Sayuri shook her head not having much energy to do anything more while Mokuba glared up at the man, "Sayuri will never marry you Pegasus and you'll never get your hands on our company." Pegasus laughed at the little boy standing before him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Mokuba, Your sister has already kissed me of her own free will and soon she'll do more especially if she wants to keep seeing you."

Sayuri's eyes had grown wide from the hidden threat and from that fact that he told her little brother such. "I don't believe you; she would never do that even if it meant she couldn't see me." Mokuba shook his head as Sayuri looked at him with regret and sorrow. "No, even if she did it wasn't of her own free will you threatened her gave her no choice." Mokuba stated firmly trying to convince himself that Sayuri would never want to do any mushy stuff with the monster in the red suit. "I think your time is up, Kemo take the boy to his cell it's getting quite late and I'm sure it's past his bed time." Maximillion stood petting Sayuri's head as Mokuba was dragged off away from her once again that day calling out her name. Shortly after Pegasus left her side and walked out she tried to call out to him, but he ignored her and so she was left in the dining room alone the lights turned off. At some point she had managed to get onto her side to get off her knees. She was sleeping peacefully well as peacefully as the ground allowed; it had felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was awoken by her bindings being removed. Blue eyes fluttering open to look up at Pegasus as he removed the rope from her wrist having undid her ankles first. She could tell it was morning because a speck of light was creeping up over the window. Once her hands were free she moved to undo the ball gag in her mouth, but her hands were shooed away by his. Every part of her hurt from being left tied and gaged all night. Closing her jaw hurt, her legs barely had any feeling same for her arms. Carefully Pegasus scooped her up in his arms and carried her from the room having yet to speak a word to the other the walk was silent. As he approached a door, it was opened by a man standing outside. Once in the room the door was closed behind them, in the room was a giant four poster king sized bed adorned with satin red sheets, a large dresser, two night stands and a closet. Pegasus laid Sayuri down on the bed the sheets had already been turned down before they arrived so he simply set her down and pulled the covers over her body.


	3. Compromise

**Illusionistic Love.**

 **Author's Note:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor am I being paid to write this, it is purely fab based. If you do not like it don't read it. I do not own any of the characters besides Sayuri Kaiba. Thank you please enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three: Compromise**

Ensuring that the blinds were drawn to keep the light out, he moved back to the bed. "You'll rest in here sleep some more when you are ready to eat simply press this button on the remote food will be brought to you." Pegasus informed her before standing and turning to leave. "Why are you doing this?" Sayuri asked weakly her voice sounded gravelly. Pegasus turned and looked at her before turning his back to her and walking to the door saying, "You should rest." Sighing Sayuri looked up to the roof, it wasn't long before her eyes grew heavy and she ultimately fell back to sleep. She woke a few hours later, throwing the covers off her she stood on wobbly legs and walked to a door she hoped was a bathroom. Thankfully it was, she relieved her bladder, washed her hands and face. She noted that her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. Shaking her head she left the bathroom and returned to the bed before picking up the remote and pressing the button Pegasus had told her to push. Within ten minutes the door opened and a woman carrying a tray of food entered placing it upon the bed before briskly leaving without a word. Sayuri picked at the food she had wanted to ask what time it was, but hadn't had a chance. Having nothing better to do she looked around the room, wondering why he brought her to this room and not the previous one he had given her. Haven grown full and bored she decided to explore the dresser drawers and closet finding all men's clothes in the drawers and Pegasus' signature suits in the closet. Realizing he had brought her to his room she panicked slightly. Moving to the window she drew back the blinds revealing glass French doors leading out to a balcony. Stepping out onto the balcony she noticed another pair glass French doors peering in clarity was thrust upon her as she stared into her room. Entering her room she decided that what better way to pass the time than to take a long hot bath. Remembering that there was a bottle of body milk and lavender oils a bath sounded absolutely splendid. Drawing the bath she undressed from the ridiculous outfit he had made her wear the night prior. She had been in the tub for about ten minutes and she had only submerged her-self for a few seconds and yet when she came up for air her cerulean eyes met his amber eye. She sat staring at him as he closed the distance between them sitting on the edge of the tub staring down at her.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked. Sayuri looked away from him, she wanted to yell at him tell him she hated him and that he was ruining her life. Sayuri knew better though, "I hurt all over." She said softly. Pegasus having read her thoughts with his millennium eye was amused with her thoughts and yet pleased she didn't speak them showing she knew something. "I'm sorry, perhaps now you'll listen to me." As he said this he watched her eyes widen before quickly narrowing. She had been caught off guard by the apology then he followed it up with what she expected. She simply nodded, she was not up for a fight right now and she knew he'd win anyways it wasn't like he played fair or by the rules whatever the rules were. "May I join you?" He asked pulling her from her thoughts. "Even if I said no, would you still join me?" She answered his question with one of her own. "No, I would rather be invited." Pegasus shook his head. "I won't force myself upon you Sayuri." Pegasus turned and walked out of the bathroom. Sayuri quickly finished her bath and exited into the room. Pegasus was not in her room, she sat on the bed wrapped in the towel consumed by her own thoughts. She felt sorry for Pegasus and yet she hated him. Other than last night though he hadn't been mean or rough with her, but why had he been. What had she done to provoke him? Shaking the thoughts from her head she got dress and stepped out onto the balcony.

Pegasus stood leaning against the rail of the balcony his back to Sayuri, she stood there staring at his back silently wondering what to do or say. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly, she wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but she wasn't going to take it back. Pegasus surprised by the words turned to look at her. "You had been kind to me up until last night, yet I was rude." Sayuri avoided eye contact rubbing her arm with her hand as she explained. "No, I'm sorry." Pegasus laughed. "I know to you I am the bad guy. I kidnapped you from your home separated you from your brothers imprisoned them somewhere in my castle and now you feel the need to battle your way out." He turned back to the sea. "It wasn't my plan to keep you near me. You were supposed to be with Mokuba in the tower." Sayuri took in his words and moved next to him looking out at the sea. "Then why am I here and not there?" She asked after a silence had fallen between them. She was looking up at him waiting for a response; Pegasus remained quiet looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Placing his right hand over her left hand on the railing he turned from her. "I don't even understand why." With that said he left her out on the balcony.

The rest of the time before dinner Sayuri kept to herself contemplating Pegasus' words and actions. When Kemo came to retrieve her for dinner she was dressed and ready to go. Following the large man silently she almost feared what dinner was going to be like tonight. Stepping into the dining room she wasn't surprised to see one chair and Pegasus occupying it. She moved past Kemo and moved next to Pegasus, he was smirking up at her waiting for an argument. "May I at least have a pillow?" she asked calmly. "Kemo, bring Yuri a pillow." Pegasus ordered with a smile. "Maximillion, please don't call me that." She sighed. "Give me a reason not to call you it." Maximillion was testing her he wanted to see how much she'd play along. "Because, Maxi I don't like it and also I would do anything for you if you'd just call me by my full name." She threw in the last bit. "Show me what you would do Sayuri." He pushed his chair away from the table enough for her to be between him and the table. "Right now?" Sayuri asked voice raising in embarrassment her cheeks flushing. "Right now." Pegasus nodded. Sayuri hesitantly moved in to him her hands on his shoulders she straddled him. His hands never left the arms of his chair as she mounted him, her hands left his shoulders once she was secure in his lap and moved to his face her hands shaking while they moved. Slowly, she brought her face into his timidly she kissed his lips. Pegasus fought himself not to take over curious how far she'd take it. Unconsciously, she started moving her hips against him as she turned the kiss into a passionate one. Her hands moved back down to his shoulders, then down his chest then back up. She broke the kiss tossing her head back as she grinded into him Pegasus not being able to control himself any longer dove into her neck nipping and licking it.

Wrapping his arms around her he stood from his chair, her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips met his again. They stayed like this for a short time before Pegasus broke the kiss and laid her back on the table glad he told them to hold off on setting the table. Quickly he threw off his jacket followed by his shirt before he moved back into her. Sayuri's hands went to his now bare chest running her hands up and down it gasping from the thrill she felt when touching his bare skin. She hadn't noticed Pegasus working on the buttons of her top until her lifted her up and removed it while unclasping her bra. Once her breasts were free his lips latched onto one supple mound as his hand took the other gently messaging in. Sayuri's back arched and her hands flew to his head. Wrapping his long silver hair around her fingers she pulled him in closer. His lips moved from her breast to her collar bone. Sayuri was panting and gasping, squirming under his lips and hands. Removing his hands from her he worked on his trousers freeing his hardened member. With one hand working in his member the other moved under Sayuri's skirt slid under the edge of her underwear and rubbed her, teasing her before inserting a digit into to her. Her mind was hazy with pleasure, moving in rhythm with his hand. Stopping his ministrations he lifted her feet up onto the table and pushed her underwear to her ankles grabbing her ass he lifted her ass up his arms between her legs forced them open and he moved in tasting her licking her folds. He sucked and licked her with the occasional fingering until she had an orgasm. She was shaking from her first orgasm trying to catch her breath; he allowed her a few moments before pulling her from the table and kneeling her down in front of the chair on a waiting pillow. Pegasus sat in the chair staring down at her, waiting. She gazed up at him with large eyes.

"I brought you to climax, the least you could do is return the favor." Pegasus said trying to keep the annoyance from his voice. Hesitantly, she moved closer extending a hand out to it. Her finger brushed it before pulling away; it was in that moment that Pegasus realized just how much a virgin she was. He brought his hand to hers and guided her soothing her nerves. "It's alright it won't bite." He laughed. As he taught her how to touch him he released her hand once she was moving it on her own. "Taste me Sayuri, put me in your mouth pleasure me with that little mouth of yours." Pegasus hummed. She stopped her ministrations and placed his head in her mouth. "Continue rubbing me while bringing as much of me into your mouth a little at a time. Move up and down my shaft with your mouth just like your hand." Pegasus groaned placing a hand on her head. He allowed her to take her time until he felt he was close then he proceeded to fuck her mouth, he tried to keep in mind where it was comfortable for her. "I'm going to cum, drink it Sayuri." He warned her. He felt her gaged around him as his seed filled her mouth she tried to pull away, but he held her head secure, tears were rolling down her face. "Swallow Sayuri, drink my seed or I won't give you anything else to drink." His voice took on an edge. He released her after she had swallowed a few times ensuring his seed was downed. Finally pulling his dick from her mouth he fixed his boxers and trousers before sitting back down, petting her head.

Sayuri hugged her naked chest lowering her bare ass onto her legs grateful for the skirt covering her womanhood. "Sayuri, you might want to cover yourself before I call back in the help." Pegasus informed her. Sayuri looked up at him before looking around the room to find that they were alone. How long had they been alone, "They were ordered to leave if they saw me take off my jacket." Pegasus smirked. "Your body is only for me to see Sayuri." Pegasus stood and retrieved their discarded clothing as Sayuri pulled her legs out from under her to fix her underwear. She stood once her underwear was back in place. As she reached for her bra and shirt from Pegasus he pulled them away pulling her into a kiss. She could smell her sex on his lips and wondered if he could smell his on her. Grabbing her boob she gasped and he slid his tongue in her mouth. She expected to taste herself, but she didn't it was a strange thing to experience. Knowing he had kissed her down there and then kissed her lips. Pulling away Maximillion gave her, her bra and top before taking his seat again. "I could get use to this." He smiled to himself. "I'll send for Mokuba after dinner." He added watching her button up her top. "No, please another day I don't want him knowing he's too young." Sayuri begged turning to him with pleading eyes. "As you wish." Pegasus nodded and Sayuri sighed in relief. Before kneeling back on the pillow, calling his help from behind the doors the table was wiped down and set in a matter of minutes and food was brought out. They ate and drank in silence, Sayuri on the floor and Pegasus above her at the table.


	4. Stirring of Feelings

**Illusionistic Love.**

 **Author's Note:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor am I being paid to write this, it is purely fab based. If you do not like it don't read it. I do not own any of the characters besides Sayuri Kaiba. Thank you please enjoy.**

 **Chapter Four: Stirring of feelings**

After the meal, Pegasus asked her to join him on a walk. They walked around the top of the castle looking out over the island. "Tomorrow, I shall have a chair for you at dinner. You'll take your place beside me." Pegasus informed her as he stopped at the front of castle looking down. "They'll be here tomorrow, and I'll address them with you by my side and I'll introduce you as my girlfriend." Sayuri stared at him an uneasiness stirring in her. "Maximillion, are you sure about this?" Sayuri asked softly. "You agreed to this for your brother's sakes, remember?" Pegasus growled. "I'm not backing out I'm just worried it might be too soon to make the announcement." Sayuri sighed. "It would look better with one of my brothers with us as well." Pegasus thought over what she said. "Unfortunately, I can't trust either of your brothers not even if I threatened you." Sayuri nodded in understanding though she didn't want to face the crowd of people tomorrow she knew she'd have to. Pegasus led them back inside and to his room, "Stay with me Sayuri?" He asked her while pulling her into his room. Sayuri opened her mouth unsure of what to do, she was racked with guilt over what had occurred between them, but she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed every second of it up till the end. "I…I…" Sayuri began searching for words. Pegasus moved closer to her taking her chin in his hand. "Stay with me." It sounded like a command, but his eye held a plea instead. She nodded her head staring into his amber eye without thinking she raised her right hand and began moving his hair from his other eye curious as to why he hides it behind a curtain of silver locks.

Pegasus allowed her to push his hair away her finger's gently brushing his forehead and cheek as she did so. He closed his one eye relishing the touch. When he heard a gasp, he knew instantly what she thought. "A gift from Egypt." He said as he pulled away and began undressing. Sayuri stood there watching him undress his broad shoulder on his slender frame amazed her. He stripped down completely nude before turning his attention back to Sayuri. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly her eyes drinking him in. "No, it's helped me heal in many ways." Pegasus said cryptically while closing in the gap between them. "Now, come to bed my dear we have an early day ahead of us tomorrow." Pegasus said as he began undressing her again. "Let me go get a night gown from my room." Sayuri said while pulling away. Pegasus followed her, "There's no need for that besides it's much more freeing to sleep naked." Pegasus chuckled as he slid her top off and moved to her bra. As he moved on to her skirt and underwear she covered her chest he chuckled at her shyness. "I've already seen you naked my dear twice now, you needn't be so shy." He said while running his hands up her bare legs as he stood stopping to kiss her pussy. Her legs shook at this and her hands dropped to his head. He blew at it teasingly before kissing it again then pulled away standing up. Then he kissed her lips, she responded kissing back. He pushed her backwards on to the bed climbing up onto her. His lean figure over hers, his dick large and rubbing her quim. She gasped and moaned beneath him.

Then he thrusted into her she cried out in pain and pushed against his chest. "Shush, it'll be all right." Pegasus cooed as he pulled out of her before thrusting back into her. "Ah!" Tears sprang from her eyes. "Please, Maximillion stop it hurts." Sayuri begged. Pegasus responded by kissing her cries away and continued to pump in and out of her gaining speed. She had tried pushing against him, clawing at him; but his need was too great for this to deter him. After a few moments Sayuri stopped fighting it and laid limp crying as he pumped in and out of her. She wasn't sure how long he was fucking her, but she noticed instantly when his breathing became heavier, his rhythm became uneven, and he started grunting. Sayuri knew what was coming and she began fighting again. "Please Maximillion, don't. Not inside me." She begged fearing pregnancy. "Cecilia." Pegasus grunted before going rigid. He stayed inside her and still for a few seconds, Sayuri laid beneath him shocked and hurt danced in her blue eyes. They met Pegasus' amber eye, she couldn't read what he was thinking or feeling through it. His arms surrounded her holding him above her. Suddenly she began pummeling his chest, "Get off me, you bastard." She cried. His eye narrowed at her he pulled out of her and stood, he grabbed the remote and pushed a button. The door opened, a young maid entered she quickly looked down at the ground when she noticed her employer was naked. "Ari, please get me some rope." Pegasus said in a voice that called for no objections or questions. Ari bowed and left in search of rope, Sayuri jumped from the bed tears still rolling down her eyes. She knew what was coming and she'd be damned if she would allow it to happen again. Pegasus was on her in a second, "Where do you think you're going my dear?" Maximillion growled. "To my room, I'm not going to allow you to hurt me anymore." Sayuri cried flailing in his arms.

"I can't believe I actually thought you might have a heart." Sayuri told him and ceased her struggles when she found it was useless. Pegasus didn't say anything he simply stood there holding her staring down at her. A knock came at the door, "Mr. Pegasus, I have what you asked for." Ari called through the door. Pegasus pushed Sayuri down onto the bed, "Come in Ari." Pegasus called to her. Ari entered and brought him the rope placing it in his hand. "Will there be anything else Mr. Pegasus?" Ari asked timidly. "No, that's all thank you." He told his maid never once taking his eyes off Sayuri. When she had been struggling with him he had considered her mind and it shocked him. Once Ari was gone Pegasus finally spoke. "Sayuri, you have one second to apologize to me and explain yourself; or I will punish you." Pegasus motioned to the rope in his hand. "I'm sorry Maximillion." Sayuri began. "You had promised me you wouldn't force yourself on me and you broke your promise." Sayuri said. "You punished me when I did everything you asked." Pegasus stood in silence waiting for her to admit what he saw in her head. "Anything else, Sayuri?" Pegasus asked when she hadn't made another sound. "Please, I want to go to my room." Sayuri cried pleading. "Tell me Sayuri!" Pegasus demanded.

"Please!" Sayuri cried. Pegasus closed the gap between them hovering over her, taking her chin in his hand. "Tell me what I want to hear, now." Pegasus barked. "Tell me you're jealous of my late wife. Tell me that it hurt you when I called you her name. Tell me that you love me." Sayuri stilled eyes wide in disbelief; she was silent for a while before talking. "I was hurt when you called me her name, but I'm not jealous of her nor do I love you Pe…" She began but stopping herself from calling him Pegasus. "I don't know you Maximillion and under these circumstances I could never love you." Pegasus moved away from her his face stoic, his mind raging and his heart strangely was throbbing. He knew what she said was truth; he sensed no vindictive thoughts or intentions when she had said it. Although he wanted to send her away now that he was hurt before she had spoken he was dead set on having her stay. "I know you wish to leave this room, but you had already made your choice there is no taking it back." He began and before she could speak out against it he continued. "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, I got carried away in the heat of the moment. You'll find it happens quite often with men." Pegasus sighed tossing the rope onto the dresser. "You'll stay here with me tonight, tomorrow morning we'll shower, eat then greet all of the duelists." Sayuri nodded knowing she couldn't fight him if he wanted to him could force her he was stronger than her. So, she laid back and pulled the covers over her naked form.

The next morning, she was woken up by a knock at the door, "Mr. Pegasus," She heard Kemo's voice and the door opening. She looked up at him grumpily. "Mr. Pegasus, it's time to wake up we have an hour before the duelists arrive." Kemo said. Sayuri felt the bed shift before seeing Kemo leave. From the corner of her eye she saw Pegasus lean over her, and then she felt his lips graze her left shoulder blade, which he had placed a butterfly kiss upon. "Good Morning, my dear I'm afraid it is time to rise." Before throwing the covers from the bed. Sayuri shivered as the cool morning air touched her naked form. Pegasus rolled over on top of her, his hands running over her body. "Come my dear unless you'd like to greet everyone like this, you'd be wise to get up and join me in the shower." He said before kissing her lips. As he pulled away he pulled her with him up from the bed. Lifting her up he carried her into the bathroom, before setting her down on the toilet. He turned on the hot water when he turned back Sayuri was turned to the side face bright red. He looked at her curiously; with his millennium eye, he read her thoughts. "Why are you still embarrassed?" He asked her softly. "I'm not use to this…" Sayuri mumbled. "You're the first man I've even kissed." Sayuri admitted. Pegasus wasn't shocked he had figured that was the case long before meeting her.

He pulled her to her feet leading her into the shower. "Sayuri, how old are you?" He asked her suddenly as he placed himself under the running water. "I'm nineteen, I'll be twenty in two weeks." Sayuri answered as Pegasus turned her around and pulled her to him. Her back was against his chest, his arms encircled her waist. "Then in two weeks, I'll throw you the best birthday party you've ever had." Maximillion said before kissing her neck. Sayuri shivered in his arms, "Shouldn't we be washing ourselves, people are waiting on us, right?" She said trying to keep him from doing anything more. "Hhm, I suppose you're right." Pegasus whined. Sayuri couldn't help but laugh when she turned to see the face he was making. "Now you're making fun of me." Pegasus continued with the mock hurt feelings bit as he backed her against the wall. "Perhaps, I should punish you for laughing at me." She could tell he was toying with her. "If you didn't make such cute faces I wouldn't laugh." She giggled. Once the smirk appeared on his face she had realized what she had said. She had done so without thinking, and she had given him a compliment. Before now her body had always responded to him, but now she had said something that an actual girlfriend would say to her boyfriend. "I'll make you make really cute faces later." He smirked as he lifted her chin before claiming her lips. Once done with the kiss, they shampooed and conditioned their hair as well as washed their bodies before exiting the shower to dress.

"I had Ari lay out an outfit for you, please wear it." Pegasus said as she headed for her door. Nodding she entered her room to find a beautiful blue dress was laid out. It had pink lace trim and bows. She dressed in it and waited patiently for Pegasus to retrieve her, when he entered the room he stopped in the door way a look of awe on his face. "Incredible." He said softly. He took long direct strides to her, "We'll have to wait to eat until after greeting our guests." He told her offering her his arm to lead her out. As they neared the Balcony doors to the front of the castle it seemed all of Pegasus' goons were hanging around waiting for him. They could hear Kemo announcing their arrival. They exited the castle onto the balcony arm in arm. Whispers could be heard from the crowd below, but they were too far away to hear them. "Good Morning, and Welcome to Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus' voice boomed. "I am Maximillion Pegasus, and the lovely woman accompanying me is Sayuri Kaiba." All eyes were glued to the pair watching and listening. "First off We'd like to announce that Sayuri and I are seeing each other and we are working on merging our companies. Second, you've all been given a duelist gauntlet as well as two star chips. You'll have 48 hours to duel each other betting your star chips. You'll need ten star chips to move on to the finals once you have all ten star chips you'll be given access to the castle where the semi- finals will take place as well as the final round against me. There are also new twists to the game I would tell you now, but where is the fun in that. You'll figure it out as you go and those that don't will find themselves without star chips and on their way home. The tournament will begin once the sky fills with fireworks so take some time to make last minute adjustments to your decks it'll require strategy, imagination, and creativity. Good luck." Pegasus said not letting Sayuri get a word in. Once he was finished with his speech, he turned to Sayuri placed his hand on her lower back and led her back inside.

"Why did you say we are working on a merger?" Sayuri asked angrily. Pegasus ignored her and kept walking. "Maximillion, tell me why." She huffed stopping and crossing her arms over her chest. "Come Sayuri, it's not important our food is waiting and it's getting cold your little brother is waiting to see you as well." Pegasus chirped happily. Sayuri took a deep breath and chased after him she would ask him again later.


	5. Punishment

**Illusionistic Love.**

 **Author's Note:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor am I being paid to write this, it is purely fab based. If you do not like it don't read it. I do not own any of the characters besides Sayuri Kaiba. Thank you please enjoy.**

 **Chapter Five: Punishment**

Meanwhile, outside the castle the crowd watched as Pegasus and Sayuri Kaiba walked back into the castle. "So, that was Seto Kaiba's Sister I heard rumors about her, but never seen her before." One person in the crowd said. "Do you think since Kaiba lost his duel to that Yugi kid that his sister is looking to strengthen the company by seducing Pegasus?" Yugi and his friends heard another ask. "Perhaps they have been dating in secret for a while, everyone knows Seto can't really stand Pegasus that much." Another theory circled. "Wow, who knew Kaiba had such a hot sister?" Yugi heard Tristan say. "Yes, to bad she's into creeps." Joey added. "I don't know guys; she didn't look like a woman in love to me." Tea said. "Please, what would you know about love?" Mai laughed. "The man has money, she comes from money. Money loves money." Tea glared at the blonde woman standing next to them. "What do you think Yugi?" Joey asked. "I think to Pegasus this is all one big game." Yugi frowned. Yami Yugi concurred with him; he had sensed a strange sadness in Sayuri when he looked at her. Slowly the crowd dispersed and everyone went to work on separating to prepare for the start of the tournament.

Back inside, Mokuba was chained to a chair at the table when they arrived. "Mokuba." Sayuri gasped and moved to run to her little brother. Pegasus stopped her, "No running in your dress my dear you could get hurt." Pegasus smiled. "Why is he chained?" Sayuri asked. "To ensure he doesn't run away while we were talking to our guests." Pegasus smirked. "Please unchain him, he won't run away. This is cruel." Sayuri begged stepping in front of Pegasus and halting his movement. "If he even tries to run away I'll punish you." Pegasus whispered in her ear. Sayuri shivered and then he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him crashing their pelvics together he placed his lips on her ear lobe causing her to gasp once again. The he lightly bit her ear lobe before moving his lips to her neck, her hands went to his shoulders grasping them tightly. She let out a soft moan, "Sayuri, what are you doing push him away." Mokuba's voice broke through and blushing she pulled away from Pegasus in the process her feet got tangled in the train of her skirt and she started to fall backwards, but Pegasus easily caught her picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her chair. She looked down at her plate embarrassed and ashamed; she could feel Mokuba's eyes on her. "Come now Sayuri, don't be that way Mokuba must come to terms with us being together eventually." Pegasus said lifting her chin. Sayuri looked up at him shock clear on her face. "What do you mean?" Mokuba and Sayuri both asked. Hearing his sister ask the same question as him he calmed a little, but he didn't like the way she was looking up at him. She looked like she was afraid of him revealing something.

"I mean we can't hide the fact that we both are dating from him any longer." Pegasus smiled before bending down and claiming her lips. At first, she struggled against him, but his hold on her chin was like a vice, ultimately, she surrendered to him only then did he break the kiss. Sayuri stood quickly from her seat and looked up at him with hurt eyes. "We are not dating. Not really this is all a ploy, I agreed to pretend to be your girlfriend to keep Mokuba and Seto safe, but I won't let you treat Mokuba like this or you trying to turn him against me." Sayuri said angrily. Maximillion simply stared down at her, his amber eye locking onto one of her ocean blue eyes. "Then why did you make love to me last night?" Pegasus asked. Mokuba gasped. "I…I didn't you… you…" Sayuri couldn't finished her sentence she fell back into her seat. "For all you know you could be carrying around my offspring. You can't lie to me I know you have thought about you and me being more." Pegasus continued. He paused looking back at Mokuba, "Kemo, please take Mokuba back to his tower." Pegasus was now frowning as he took his seat. This was not how things were supposed to go on this front. He couldn't help, but tease the young Kaiba and in turn it hurt Sayuri. Why couldn't the blasted woman take a joke, he started picking at his food as she continued to cry. After about ten minutes of crying he placed down his fork and knife sighing.

"I'm sorry Sayuri." He breathed feeling the need to apologize. Sayuri sniffled trying to gain control of herself she looked up at him. She wiped her eyes, "May I be excused?" She asked softly. "You need to eat something." Pegasus sighed. "I'm not hungry, nor am I feeling well." Sayuri sniffled. "Fine go, but come lunch time you will join me." Pegasus waved her off. Thanking him quietly she left the dining hall and headed back to her room, and then her thoughts drifted to Mokuba. She decided then that she needed to find his tower and talk to him. She only hoped that she picked the right tower and that she didn't get caught. She made her way up the stairs so far so good. She reached the door to the room at the top of the tower and pulled it open. Inside the room was a huge picture of a woman with Blonde hair, blue eyes and Sayuri choked on a sob the woman was wearing the same dress Sayuri was wearing now. Sayuri quickly exited the room and ran to her room where she quickly removed the dress from her body. She opened the door connecting hers and Pegasus' room and tossed it in on his bed. She closed the door locking it then she moved to the hallway door locked it and then the terrace door as well she curled up into fetal position and sat crying on the floor in her bra and underwear. The tournament had begun, Pegasus sat in a small room that looked out over the island a goblet of grape juice in hand and on the table before him was a plate of gorgonzola cheese. He had asked Croquet to retrieve Sayuri for him as he sat enjoying his comics. Croquet knocked on the door to the girl's room, but he didn't receive an answer, so he tried opening it to find it locked next he tried the other door in Pegasus' room to find the same thing next he tried the terrace alas it was locked as well. He returned to Pegasus, "Um, Mr. Pegasus?" Croquet interrupted Pegasus' reading. "Where is Sayuri did I not instruct you to bring her here." Pegasus growled. "It appears she has locked herself in and she is refusing to answer." Croquet informed his boss. "Then find the key or break down the door and I don't care if she is naked you'll bring her here to me." Pegasus told him angrily.

Croquet walked down the halls calling Kemo to come help him. He didn't know where the key was and assumed Sayuri had somehow gotten a hold of it to be able to lock herself away. Kemo easily broke down the door, when the door was no longer a problem they looked in to find a startled Sayuri on the floor in only her under garments. She screamed and pulled the comforter from the bed trying to cover herself. "Mr. Pegasus requests your presence immediately." Croquet announced looking down upon the girl. "Give me a few moments to get dressed." Sayuri said standing. "Mr. Pegasus advised that you are to be brought to him immediately no matter your state of dress." Croquet informed her as Kemo took a step toward her. "You're joking." Sayuri said as she went to take a step back and ended up falling back onto the bed. "I never joke when it comes to my orders." Croquet scoffed as Kemo easily reached her and picked her up. Tossing her over his shoulder he had easily pulled the comforter from her grip and tossed it back on the bed before leaving the room arm wrapped around her lower thighs and knees and she tried punching his back and flailing about. When they had reached the room Kemo dropped her unceremoniously on her bottom before moving to the door. She heard his laughter before she saw him, she stood rubbing her bottom he was a few inches behind her his back was to her a comic was in his hand. "All right I'm here what was so important?" She asked. "You're late for lunch." He said never taking his eyes from his comic. She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, but I had fallen asleep and didn't wake till your brutes broke down my door." Sayuri huffed.

"You shouldn't have locked the door." Was all he said still refusing to look at her. "Well they could have at least allowed me to get dressed." She growled. Finally, he looked at her; his eyes scanned her body before going back to his comic. "Why'd you take off the dress?" He asked. Sayuri opened her mouth then closed it she turned from him as she tried to think of a viable excuse. "Could it be that you didn't go straight back to your room like you said you were going to?" He asked. She turned and jumped finding him right behind her. He reached out for her she panicked and scampered away as quickly as possible. "I don't know what you mean?" she said softly. "Don't you, and then tell me why you're no longer wearing the dress." Pegasus said still following her. He quickly caught hold of her and trapped her between himself and the wall. "Tell me Sayuri." He whispered in her ear. "Because it was your dead wife's." Sayuri said quickly she didn't know why she blurted out the truth but she did. "So, you were sneaking around the castle." Pegasus tisked. "I was trying to find Mokuba…" Sayuri began. "So, you could what try and escape?" Pegasus asked. "No, I just wanted to explain everything to him." Sayuri said. Pegasus opened his mouth to speak to her when there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Pegasus, sorry to interrupt but we have a problem." Croquet announced. "What is it?" Pegasus asked. Croquet paused looking between his boss and the Kaiba girl. "It's the uh… prisoner sir…" Croquet began. When Pegasus didn't move, or speak he continued. "He escaped sir." Pegasus' grip tightened on Sayuri's arms. "Then go get him." Pegasus growled. "Yes, sir." Croquet quickly shut the door. "It's one of my brother's, isn't it?" Sayuri asked. "Yes, Mokuba seems to not appreciate our generosity." Pegasus told her. She glared up at him, "Let me go to him, please I can get him to come back." Sayuri tried. "I think not, he won't make it far besides I have an idea where he is headed, but first I need to punish you for being a bad girl and I promised you punishment if your brother ran away." Pegasus chuckled darkly and as she went to argue he hungrily claimed her lips. He dispensed of her under garments in no time tossing them to the floor. His hungry kisses didn't let up as he led her to the table. Breaking the kiss, he spun her around pushing her down onto the table a strong hand between her shoulders keeping her front flush to the table.

"Stay down." He whispered in her ear while leaning over her. When he felt, her muscles relax a little he ran his hand easily down her back stopping at her ass. He brought a hand down across her ass, the stinging of skin on skin evident. She had pushed up on the table a little before being pushed back down. "If you don't stay It'll get worse." Pegasus promised. He spanked her a few more times before taking her legs and opening them. His right hand found her womanly cave and began exploring it. She squirmed on the table before him, his practiced fingers working her. She was clawing at the table wanting something to hold on to. Soon her breathing grew deeper and her pelvic started moving to meet his hand. He withdrew his hand placing it on her hip, as she groaned. "Do you want me to finish you off?" He asked her mocking her as he gave her ass another slap. "Please." She said airily. "Beg me to take you." Maximillion ordered her. "Please Maximillion, give me release." Sayuri mumbled embarrassed. Trying to hide her red face in the table. "I'm sorry what was that." He hummed. "Finish me, Maximillion." She screamed as he pinched one of her butt cheeks. When the warmth of his hand returned, she sighed in content. Pegasus; however, didn't begin working on her his hand simply laid there. "Ung, Maximillion please." She begged. "Will you allow me to finish you any way I want?" He asked. "Yes, just please." She was now trying to roll over. He kept her planted, "Don't move." He said. He watched her squirm while waiting for him. Slowly he undid his pants and freed his enlarge member. He aligned himself with her entrance and began pounding into her. Sayuri's pelvic bone crashed into the edge of the table every time he pounded into her. Strangely she found she didn't care too much. His hand crawled up her side reaching under her grabbing her breast twerking them and rolling her nipples in his fingers he leaned over her, mouth nipping and sucking at her neck leaving small love marks. Sayuri had lost count of how many times she had gone over the edge. All she knew was when it was over and he quivered inside of her, she couldn't find herself caring she was far too satisfied to care of him filling her with his seed again. Kissing her shoulder, he pulled out of her before readjusting himself. She righted herself on wobbling legs holding tight to the table she turned to face him. He looked her up and down a satisfied smirk clear on her face. He closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her back to his chair sitting her on his lap he picked up his comic book and continues where he left off as he rang for Ari to bring up some food for Sayuri.


	6. Soulless

**Illusionistic Love.**

 **Author's Note:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor am I being paid to write this, it is purely fab based. If you do not like it don't read it. I do not own any of the characters besides Sayuri Kaiba. Thank you please enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six: Soulless**

The rest of their lunch together went by uneventfully he continued to read while Sayuri ate. Occasionally his left hand would run up and down Sayuri's arm while he read only stopping to turn the page. It wasn't until she was done eating that he released her to go put back on her under garments, he gave her his jacket to wear over top as he pressed a button and a screen appeared on the screen was an image of Seto dueling a small boy. She could see Mokuba on the sidelines being restrained by Kemo. She didn't say anything as she simply sat there watching the duel. At one point Her brother was transformed into some other man, Sayuri sat there watching the duel confused. At the end of the duel when it seemed like the Fake Seto was going to win the screen went black and Sayuri turned looking at Pegasus who was looking up at the screen a wicked smile on his face. Pegasus turned off the screen and stood. Sayuri stood following after him. She wanted to ask what was going on who that fake Seto was and if she could see Mokuba once he was back. She didn't dare ask a question now Pegasus' smile sent a chill down her spine. She followed him back to his room, there he found Cecilia's dress thrown over the bottom of his bed. He turned to look at her, Sayuri averted her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly. Sayuri moved to pick it up carefully she held it in her arms and moved to the closet grabbing a hanger, hanging it up delicately.

As she closed the closet doors Pegasus' arms wrapped around her waist, his nose buried into her neck. "Maximillion?" She called his name hesitantly. A groan was his response, "Can I ask you a question?" Sayuri asked gently while removing his arms from about her so she could face him. Pegasus didn't respond he simply stood there looking down at her with his eyebrow raised. "What's going on here?" She asked plainly seeing that he was waiting for her to continue. "Don't worry about it all you have to worry about is keeping me happy." Maximillion smirked as he pulled her to him. "Please, my brothers are involved and I need to know they're safe." Sayuri huffed while pushing against him. Pegasus stopped and released her he walked past the bed to the sliding glass door and stopped. He looked out past the balcony far into the sea. His shoulders were stiff and his back was ram rod straight. He locked wrists behind his back, he didn't say a word as he simply stood there. Sayuri looked at him as she righted herself from her stumble when he had so suddenly released her. She had seen the anger flash in his eyes and what she had expected next was not this calm restraint. "Maximillion, please speak to me tell me what's going on?" Sayuri tried again as she inched towards him. He sighed his shoulders relaxing some.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow your brothers to ruin what I've been working so hard for." Pegasus said softly. "What are you trying to do, perhaps I can help?" She asked as she now stood next to him a hand on his arm. "I told you before out on the balcony your first day." Pegasus' response came. Sayuri racked her brain so much had happened since that night. It had only been three nights but it was a whirlwind. "Let me show you." Pegasus said tipping her chin up his millennium eye gleamed. The next moment Sayuri was surrounded by shadows and she felt an enormous weight being pressed upon her. Before she blacked out she was back in Pegasus' room and he was holding her in his arms. "A percentage of that lies in store for your brothers, and one day for you as well." Sayuri feeling too weak from what had just occurred looked up at him eyes wide. "Why?" it was all she could ask she felt her eyes burning with hot tears, it felt like he had just ripped her heart from her body.

"I want my wife back, and you'll be the vessel for her soul to live. You look so much like her the style of your hair, your eyes and skin. The only difference is your hair color. You even feel the same when I am inside you." Sayuri couldn't remain in his arms any longer she pushed away from him and in her weakened state ended up on the floor. "I'm sorry." He said as he stepped over her and briskly walked from the room. Sayuri remained on the floor a hand to her chest, silent tears leaking from her eyes. She was too stunned and weak to do anything else. Sayuri didn't know how long she had sat there upon the floor; however, when Ari had entered to check in on Sayuri. Ari moved quickly to her side, "Are you alright Miss Kiaba?" She asked softly gently touching Sayuri's shoulder. Sayuri looked into Ari's face, Ari watched as Sayuri slowly came back from where ever she had escaped to. "huh?" Sayuri groaned as she brought her hands to her face at a snail's pace. Mechanically wiping away the slowing stream of tears from her face. "Are you alright?" Ari asked again. Sayuri nodded and moved to stand her whole body was shaking Ari moved to support her. With Ari under her arm supporting her weight the young maid moved towards her bed room door. "Let's get you in something comfortable and get you to bed." Ari smiled sadly at the Kiaba girl. Sayuri looked to her hallway door it was still in shambles as Ari placed her on the edge of the bed. Ari returned to her side with a lace pajama set of course in red. As Ari changed the slightly comatose Sayuri Kemo had passed in the hallway with Mokuba. "Mokuba." Sayuri had said softly when she had laid eyes upon her younger brother. Then in a half naked state Sayuri sprung to her feet and bolted after the man and her brother calling Mokuba's name. Catching up to them she reached out and turned Mokuba to face her, she collapsed to her knees and gasped seeing soulless eyes staring back at her.

"Mokuba… What…. I'm sorry." She sobbed as she pulled him to her naked chest hugging him. She had heard other footfalls, but had refused to look up she kept repeating how sorry she was praying her brother could hear her. After a few moments he was snatched from her bosom and taken away Pegasus kneeled down before her as she held out her hands crying Mokuba's name. she didn't look at Pegasus until he had gently cupped her face in his hand shushing her. "Why?" She sniffled as she watched him call someone over to them. He didn't answer her as he grabbed what was being held out to him and wrapped it around her. "Why?" She asked louder this time. He stood pulling her up with him. "Ari, please take Sayuri back to my room." Pegasus asked the young maid. When Ari was next to her beginning to wrap her arms around Sayuri; Sayuri pushed her away as well as what was draped over her shoulders. "Tell me why?" She demanded. Before she knew it she was engulfed in darkness she blacked out Pegasus easily caught her and carried her back to his room Ari having picked up the discarded item which had been his jacket followed. He tucked her into his bed as Ari retrieved the remnants of her pajamas Pegasus assisted in dressing her. Once she was dressed and tucked in he left the room.

A part of Pegasus ached upon hurting Sayuri, another part of his chided himself saying that otherwise he could not have his Cecilia back. He did what he had to do that's what he told himself. If she wasn't calmer when she woke he would alter her memories, he would ensure her compliance. As he sat in his lunch area he watched more of how his tournament was unfolding, it was amusing to him and he knew Seto Kiaba was on his way. Pegasus wondered what Kiaba boy would do when he saw his sister entangled in a kiss or more with him when he arrived. Yes, he loved the idea of riling up the two Kiaba brothers.

Meanwhile, back in Pegasus' bedchambers, Sayuri tossed and turned in his bed sweat rolled down her forehead. Her lace pajamas stuck to her body. The young maid had stayed by her side was now rushing back and forth from the bathroom with a cool wet rag trying to keep her from overheating as well as trying to wake her up. Croquet was passing by Pegasus' chambers when he heard Ari's muffled voice. "Please, Miss Kiaba wake up." Croquet knocked lightly on the door, there was no reply other than Ari's panicked cries. Opening the door Croquet saw the young maid near tears as she sat wiping the Kiaba girl's forehead. "What's going on?" He asked startling Ari. "I don't know she started tossing and turning then she began sweating, she's hot to the touch as well." Ari was panicking her employer trusted her with the woman's safety and health and now it looked like she was going to fail. "Keep doing what you're doing I'll fetch Mr. Pegasus." Croquet announced.

He knew where to find Pegasus and wasted no time in getting there. Knocking urgently on the door Croquet called out to him. "Mr. Pegasus." Croquet waited for a reply. When no reply came he quietly opened the door peering inside. "Mr. Pegasus?" He called out again. Pegasus sighed as he placed down his comic. "What is it now Croquet?" Pegasus groaned in agitation. "Miss Kiaba, sir… she's…" Croquet stuttered he didn't know what to say. "She seems to have been taken ill." Croquet spit out what he was trying to say. Maximillion went rigid before he sprang from his chair and ran back to his bedchambers. He rushed to Sayuri's side, "Quickly, fill the tub with cold water, Croquet call for the doctor." Pegasus ordered fiercely as he began undressing Sayuri and lifting her into his arms bringing her to the bathroom were Ari was filling the tub. He laid Sayuri in the tub holding up her head. "Is there anything else I should do?" Ari asked as she turned off the tub. "Go wait for the doctor and bring him here the moment he arrives." Pegasus said while staring down at Sayuri's unconscious body. Slowly she stopped sweating he gently poured water over her forehead with his free hand.

"Not again, please Kami not again." Pegasus softly begged. "Come back to me Sayuri, don't leave me." He heard them before he saw them, the moment he heard the footsteps he began draining the tub, and tenderly letting go of her head he fetch a big fluffy towel to wrap her in. Once she was wrapped in the towel her lifted into his arm and exited the bathroom he placed her on the bed and the door opened. Croquet, Ari and the doctor rushed in. Ari and the doctor went straight to work. Ari grabbed a smaller towel and began drying Sayuri's hair as the doctor began checking her vitals. Pegasus stepped back and simply stared helplessly. Croquet who was used to standing in the background moved to the wall and waited in case he was needed for something. Pegasus' standing soon became pacing and grumbling. None of them knew what he was saying and none of them asked. "Mr. Pegasus if you want all of my attention to go to this girl, I need you to stop." The doctor chided. Pegasus halted in his steps glaring at the doctor he opened his mouth to retort but stopped. Shaking his head, he made his way out onto his balcony. He should have never been so hard on her, he should have never told her that Cecilia mattered more to him then her. That she was a mere shell of a person to be used as he saw fit. Anyone's will to go on would no doubt be crushed by those words.

He cared about the Kiaba girl in this short time he had come to enjoy her in more ways than one and he had thought perhaps she enjoyed him. Maximillion Pegasus had messed things up he couldn't save his Cecilia and he wouldn't be able to save Sayuri. He leaned on his balcony berating himself mentally, while at the same time begging Kami to not take the girl he had come to have feelings for. After what felt like an Eternity to Pegasus but was only about half an hour the doctor called Pegasus back into the room. "She had a high fever, probably brought on by stress. Because of your actions and quick thinking, you were able to regulate her temperature enough to stabilize her for me. I've given her some medication and it helped bring her fever down some more, but she's not out of the woods yet. She needs rest and to take more medicine later. I also suggest every half hour or so placing a cool towel on her forehead until her fever has broke." The doctor informed them. "Hopefully she'll gain conscious soon so she can eat. I would give her soup or something light she doesn't need anything heavy right now." With a heavy sigh the doctor gathered his equipment and left the room. Croquet followed him out leaving Pegasus and Ari with Sayuri. "I'll stay with her sir." Ari said breaking Pegasus from his deliberations. "I'll be back in a hour to give you a break." Pegasus nodded and left the room. "Call me if she wakes any sooner." Pegasus walked numbly from the room to his tower, then he sat down and started painting. An hour came and went Pegasus had relieved Ari and sat on the bed next to Sayuri, watching T.V.


	7. Family Reunion

**Illusionistic Love.**

 **Author's Note:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor am I being paid to write this, it is purely fab based. If you do not like it don't read it. I do not own any of the characters besides Sayuri Kaiba. Thank you please enjoy.**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This is what I had already written, I was promoted at work in June and slowly it's become more and more difficult to write, sometimes even think. I am and will keep working on this and my other stories, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven: Family Reunion**

"Mokuba?" She called out. Pegasus quickly shut off the T.V. and turned to her. Slowly her eyes opened, "Mokuba?" She asked sitting up Pegasus helped steady her. She turned to look at him. "Where's Mokuba?" She asked softly. "he's safe." Pegasus assured her. "I need to see him." Sayuri said moving to stand. "You're still very weak, you need to rest." Pegasus said pulling her back to him. "Worry about yourself Sayuri, you gave me a fright." Pegasus held her to his chest stroking her hair. "You asked me why I took Mokuba's soul earlier." Pegasus said gently after a while. "Seto, found him and I've tasked Seto with dueling Yugi so he can duel me for your brother." Maximillion told her softly. "You know your brother never once asked about you, if you were safe or where you were." He told her.

"When he duels me, he will lose and I'll take his soul as well." Pegasus told her. "I'll have you all to myself, no more brothers to muck things up. You and I will collect all the remaining millennium items and I'll bring back my Cecilia. I want you to be beside me through it all Sayuri, I care about you and I don't want to lose you." He hugged her to him, as she laid in his arms taking in what he was saying. "If you bring her back you won't need me anymore, and I'll be alone." Sayuri said in a voice just above a whisper. Pegasus stopped stroking her head and simply held her, he had no response he could argue that he still would need her and that she wouldn't be alone, but who would he be fooling her or himself. "I'll have Ari bring you down some soup." He said as he relinquished his hold and her and stood. "No, I'm not hungry please release Mokuba, let him and Seto go. I'll stay here with you." Sayuri begged silent tears running down her cheeks. "Please Maximillion, I'll do whatever you want just let my brothers go. I'll demand for a share of the company and sign it over to you, anything." Her voice was now shaking as she spoke her blue eyes imploring him to agree. "It simply cannot be, not yet at least." He sighed closing his amber eye and continuing to the door.

The moment Pegasus closed the door Sayuri stood from the bed and threw on the first article of clothing she found which was Pegasus' jacket that Ari had placed over the base board of the bed. She ran after Pegasus, "Why?" She hollered watching Pegasus immediately stop in his tracks. "Why continue to act like this? Why can't you just be happy with what you've got?" She growled moving to him with determination. "And what do I have? Money? Looks? A Sense of humor?" He hissed turning towards her his amber eye burning in rage. "It all means nothing without her." Sadness over took him quickly. "What about me?" Sayuri asked meekly. Pegasus looked up at her shock evident on his face. "You, selfish bastard. What about me?" Sayuri asked taking the final step separating them. When he had yet to respond she reached up and slapped him across the face repeating her question. Maximillion blinked as he touched his burning cheek, "What do you want?" He asked gently. "Stop all this, stop hiding behind this façade; you're not all bad. If you were …" Sayuri stopped mid-sentence biting her bottom lip. "You can't go back and fix things that happened you have to move on." Sayuri sighed before turning away from him. "If I were…" Pegasus said wishing her sentence she had abruptly left open to be completed. "It's nothing." Sayuri sighed tiredly. "I'll read your mind if I have to." He threatened. Sayuri turned briefly before continuing, and as she did Pegasus reached out with his millennium eye only to find nothing, but pity.

Sayuri went and took a hot bath before getting dressed in a simple red dress, Ari had brought soup to her which she ate in the solemn silence of her room. Her door had been replaced and her room cleaned. She had stayed in her room in quiet reflection until Ari had come to retrieve her for the duel. She was brought to Pegasus' side behind her was Kemo and behind him was Croquet and Mokuba. "I wish things could be different, my dear." Maximillion said while stroking her cheek. "I hope you'll forgive me one day." Sayuri looked up into his eye, "I forgive you." She nodded with a forlorn look. He quickly claimed her lips with his as the wall before the opened and the floor beneath them moved. When the floor jerked forward she lost her balance and fell into his chest as he deepened the kiss. As a new light swept across them Sayuri pulled away to look about the new room. She saw Seto instantly a ferocious scowl and anger, disappointment and hurt danced in his icy eyes. "So, it is true then, you've turn against us. The old man never trusted you." Seto spat. "Seto, please … you don't… it's not…" Sayuri gaped unsure of how to deal with the accusation.

"Come now Kiaba boy, she wasn't so receptive in the beginning. She's done everything for you and Mokuba. She is willing to give herself to me to save you, and yet you didn't even ask where she was when you arrived." Pegasus grinned. "We could have lost her, Kiaba boy." Sayuri was looking down at the ground as Pegasus held her to his side. "I'll treat Sayuri the proper way." Seto clenched his fist tightly. "What do I care how you treat my slut of a sister?" Seto growled. "Either give me Mokuba or duel me, as far as I'm concerned Sayuri is disowned." Pegasus pulled Sayuri closer to him as if to protect her from her brother's cruel words. "Tsk, tsk Kiaba that's no way to talk to your older sister and in front of your friends." Pegasus gestured to the balcony where A group of people stood looking down on them. "Kiaba, it's not what you think We talked to Mokuba she's as much a hostage as he is." The one she had come to know as Yugi called down. "Stay out of this Yugi, this doesn't concern you." Seto hissed before looking to Pegasus once more. "Now duel me." Seto opened his brief case and threw a circular device at Pegasus who easily caught it. "Oh, my what's this a new toy? How does it work?" Pegasus released Sayuri and began rolling it on its side. "Put it on and put your deck in." Seto growled. "Ok, but if we duel using your device I want someone else to work it." Pegasus pouted. "Fine, then hurry it up." Seto said through clenched teeth.

Pegasus clapped his hands and Croquet brought out Mokuba and Kemo handed him the device. "What is this some sick joke?" Seto gasped. "Mokuba, what have they done to you?" Seto Kiaba looked over the people lining the other side. Sayuri was looking down at the ground refusing to look at anything, but the floor. Mokuba's soulless eyes stared back vacantly. Pegasus and his goons simply stood there like nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary.


End file.
